My Bloody Valentine
by Ricothekillerpenguin
Summary: Whst hapens to Red being accused of causing the havoc but it was actually Chuck that did it at a mine. Based off the remake of the film.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Angry Birds and My Bloody Valentine.**

The newspaper was showing pictures of the news that happened in the mines while a bird was speaking," Listen, we have no idea what Chuck is in, but we found 5 male birds trapped under the mine with him, lets hope that God doesn't wastes any miracles on him, they were trapped alive after the collapse of the weren't killed by the collapse but by the blunt force of a pickaxe, Chuck is in a mental institution in a coma we don't know when he will waike up.

One of the pigs helped us find them but they were dead we have no idea where Chuck is heading he could be somewhere else. This was no accident happening. Where is Chuck now?"

It then switches to the hospital and it shows Chuck lying on the bed and it zooms in on his head, taking back to him in the mine.

"Do you act like you know your job?" Asked one bird. " Like fuck i know." Chuck said.

"Damn kids! EVERYBODY GET DOWN NOW! He shouted as he puts his gasmask on as the fire from the explosion reflected on his eyelens of the gasmask.

Chuck suddenly opened his eyes like he had a nightmare.

Chuck woke up and a nurse was walking by and behind her, Chuck was sitting on the edge of the bed with his yellow fur covered in blood.

He slowly gets up and walks behind her.

It switches to the police coming in the hospital which is the pigs and Leonard investigated the hospital and found bodies dismembered and as he walks in the hallway, it focuses on a bloodied hand then it switches to a bed with a heart carved onto the wall in blood.

Leonard walks to it and found a blanket covering a body with blood on it. He removes it and found a pig with her chest cut open," Happy fucking Valentine's Day," Leonard said.

"Leonard, over here," one of the pig said.

Leonard walks over to a window with a heart carved onto it in blood then he sees a real heart stuffed in a box," I've waited too long for this," he said.

"You and me both Minch, who did this?"

"Chuck," Minch said.

"Chuck's in a coma,"

"Guess he woke up,"

Then Leonard turns around and faced the window with the bloody heart print and said," Where the hell is he headed?"


	2. Chapter 2

It switches to the mine or tunnel at the island and it shows Bomb coming out drinking soda and spitting some of it out. He goes over to Erin and kisses her," Come on Erin, everybody's moving already underground. He said. "Don't you think it's about time we joined them?" He said while he kissed her.

I told you I gotta wait for Stella and Red." She answered, he lets out a sigh ," I promised," she said.

"Christ," he said.

"Has she broken up with that loser yet?"

"Sorry to tell you sweetie, but Red's the lover of her life," she said.

Bomb spoke back," Yeah, whatever. If that pussy has the balls to show up here again I will personally kick his ass,"

"Yeah right," she said.

Red arrives then Stella comes out," Thanks for waiting," she said.

"Bomb was about just ready to give up, but I knew you would come," Erin said.

"Bomb,"

"Hey Stella," he responded.

"Come on lets go," Bomb said.

The black bomb bird puts his arm around her as they headed into the mine.

"You ready to party?" Bomb asked.

"Oh, yeah," she answered.

"Hey, hey," Stella turned to Red" We don't have to go in there Red if you don't want to go," Stella said.

"Just stop it alright," Erin said," what, stop? What do you mean, I don't want a picture with that asshole," Bomb said.

"What's up Hal?"

"What, what is it about Red- Ow! Bomb said as he hit his head on the wooden beam sticking out. Erin laughed as she gave him a light slap," That's what you get,"

"Fine, It's fine, everybody's here, do you wanted to be here?" Red asked.

"Yeah, yes." She answered.

"Sure?" He asked.

"I love you," she said as she wrapped her arms around him." I love you too," he said.

I left the beer outside the mine here take this," He said as he handed her something, I'll go and catch up with you,"

"You want me to go?" She asked

"No, go ahead," he said.

She went in the mine," Hey guys!"

"Don't be afraid, don't get lost," one of them said. She was alone," Bomb?"

"Erin?"

"Where are you guys?"

As she went deeper into the mine, she got afraid.

She heard a noise that came behind her," Oh God,"

Hal pops out in front of her wearing a gas mask letting out a roar which scared her. He was laughing through the gasmask and takes it off.

"What you think I was Chuck or something? Hey Michael check this out-" he got interrupted by a pickaxe going through the green bird's head, piercing his eyesocket out.


	3. Chapter 3

She screams as his body fell down and Chuck appeared behind him wearing a mining suit and a gasmask.

He sees Stella and he rams his pickaxe onto a lightbulb.

She runs and he follows her, she stumbles on dead bodies and she found another one with his chest cut open. She was whimpering thought that she had lost him until Bomb came behind her and grabbed her.

They hid behind this wall where the bodies are while Chuck was looking around for them while breathing heavily.

"Hello?" A random bird said, Chuck stopped.

"Jason?" The bird said, Chuck slowly turns his head," Jason is that you? Come on dude you're scaring me! Come on, okay, I'm out of here,"

Bomb tried to keep him quiet until the light from Chuck's helmet or hat was shining on him. He starts approaching him at a fast speed and the bird started running until he hit a beam.

Chuck stops at him and swung the pickaxe at him and stuck to his cheek.

They all came out of the spot that they were hiding in and Bomb tripped on something and Chuck approaches him.

Bomb props himself on a barrel and Chuck turns the lid over and Stella found a shovel. He was about to swing his pickaxe at him until she hits him with the shovel. She was going to hit him again but this time he grabs it out of her hand and this female bird was running behind him so he turns around and shoves the shovel in her mouth.

She was choking on it and he hits the handle of the shovel with his pickaxe until it went through.

The rest were running until Red stopped them," Stella!" He said.

"They're dead, they're all dead!" She said.

"Come on! Come on! Come on!" Bomb said.

Red was shinging his flashlight and saw Chuck approaching them.

Red started running as Chuck came closer and closer." Stella! Faster! Faster!" Bomb shouted.

They all got in their vehicles," No, no, no, no, no, no! Don't leave him! Don't leave him!" Stella shouted in fear.

It switches to Red as he ran and Chuck was closing in on him and he stuck his pickaxe onto Red's shoulder and rams him into a lightbulb.

"Oh! No! No!" Stella said as she was about to run until Bomb restrained her"Come back!" He said.

They got in the vehicle and Chuck picks up another pickaxe and threw it which it cracked the windshield.

Then they drove off which left Chuck and Red behind. He turns around while breathing heavily and the light on his helmet was shining on Red, he gets up and runs in the mine.

He wanders into the mine and Chuck took the entrance and he appears behind Red.

Red turns around and Chuck swung the pickaxe at him and missed till Red fell down.

Chuck was about to hit him until a gunshot was fired at him.

"Stay down, Chuck."

Chuck's breathing was really heavy through the gasmask.

He gets back up," Stay down, Chuck!" One officer said.

The officer began firing rounds at him and shot him as he ran off.

Red was still on the ground in pain.

Leonard ran up to him," Red? Red, you all right?"

"Hey, come on!"

"Stay with him!"


End file.
